Menos mordiscos y más besos
by Body Toxic
Summary: A Yuzu le encanta celebrar, y más si recibir besos de su hermanastra está en la lista de actividades.


No era necesario prestar mucha atención para notar la actitud extraña de Yuzu, si a eso se podía clasificar como extraño؛ en realidad Mei comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ella, era su novia ahora.

"Deja de hacer tanto ruido" La presidenta habló por fin. Era suficiente, necesitaba de su tan reconfortante tranquilidad.

"Mei, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?" Cuestionó la rubia sin dar atención al regaño recién recibido.

"Martes" Respondió por inercia.

"Me refiero al día, hoy se celebra algo"

"Entiendo"

Yuzu permaneció expectante los siguientes segundos, esperando un comentario sobre la celebración. Después de varios minutos supo que no llegaría.

"!Es el día del pocky!" Mei no se inmutó, no tenía interés en el tema.

"Compre algunos" Yuzu agregó, creyendo fielmente que aquello ayudaría a atraer la atención deseada.

"Nuevamente gastando tu dinero en tonterías"

Mei en realidad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por dar comentarios al azar, desde que comenzó a salir con la rubia decidió secretamente ser lo suficientemente valiente como para atreverse a dar más de ella a Yuzu.

"Valió la pena gastar toda mi mesada en ellos"

Mei detuvo el golpeteo del grafito contra el papel, dio un casi imperceptible movimiento con la cabeza y volvió pronto a los ejercicios de su cuaderno.

"No te prestare dinero"

"¿Q-Qué?" Yuzu reaccionó reponiendo su respuesta. "¡No planeaba pedirte dinero!" _Tendré que pedir dinero a Harumin._

"Claro"

"Vamos, come un pocky conmigo" Tomó una de las tantas cajas sobre la cama, abrió la envoltura metálica y colocó el palito de galleta entre sus labios. "Meiiii~" el sonido no era el más claro, pero suficiente para ser entendido. "Meiii" Una vez más, Yuzu no planeaba rendirse tan rápido. "Meiiiiii" Podía ya sentir la saliva acumulada. "Meiiiiiiiiiiii" No quería rendirse, pero tampoco deseaba que su saliva escapara y terminará en una situación sumamente vergonzosa; optó por retirar el palito de galleta, pasar saliva y comer la golosina ligeramente húmeda.

"¿Terminaste?" La pelinegra cuestiono sin siquiera apartar la mirada del cuaderno.

"¡Ugh, Mei!" Sin decir más comenzó a devorar uno a uno los palitos. Caja por caja fueron desapareciendo, a Yuzu no le quedaba más opción que observar a Mei en silencio... como siempre. Ella deseaba un verdadero cambio, que la palabra novia, fuera más que eso. Sin embargo, debía conformarse. Rodó sobre la cama con el último pocky entre los labios y dejó caer su rostro al terminarlo. Fue entonces que el ruido de la silla al desplazarse captó su atención, elevó la mirada y un par de ojos violeta la saludaron.

"¿Te has terminado todos?"

Yuzu asintió en silencio. Seguramente, Mei la regañaria por las cajas y envolturas regadas en el colchón.

"No hay más opción"

Mei colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y sujetando con firmeza el mentón de la rubia le obligó a enfrentarla, para inmediatamente después unir sus labios en un beso. Los ojos de Yuzu se abrieron en un inició, relajandose rápidamente ante cada caricia de labios que la pelinegra le brindaba. Pronto no fue necesario ser sujetada; Yuzu usaba su propia fuerza para elevarse con ayuda del colchón y palmas empujando hacía abajo el material. Todo sin romper ni un instante el roce labios, de los cuáles podía ser alimentada siempre. La boca de Yuzu se abrió, y Mei por instinto la invadió con rapidez, sus lenguas comenzaron el ya conocido ritual; reconocerse, tocarse, acariciarse. No pasó demasiados tiempo para que ambas chicas se acomodaran sobre el colchón. Yuzu presionando firmemente contra el mismo, y Mei oprimiendo su cuerpo contra ella. Necesitaban respirar y así lo hicieron al separar sus labios, mas la pelinegra no descanso, en lugar de eso comenzó a depositar devotos besos y lamidas en toda la extensión del cuello ajeno.

"Ahhh~"

Gemidos comenzaron a huir de entre los labios de Yuzu. Mei ya era experta en hacerla soltar vergonzosos y necesitados sonidos.

"Yuzu"

"Mei..."

"Yuzu"

"M-Mei"

"¡Yuzu!"

Un brusco movimiento en el hombro fue el causante de que la rubia saliera de su ensoñación. Con un gruñido y cubriendo su rostro con el antebrazo, Yuzu cuestiono a quien la había interrumpido.

"¿Qué pasa, Mei?"

"Estás ensuciando el acolchado"

"¿Eh?" Con una rápida inspección noto una mancha de saliva sobre la tela. "Oh" Fue lo único que logro pronunciar mientras limpiaba la comisura de sus labios y evitaba la mirada ajena.

"Saldré un momento, por favor limpia todo el desastre que has hecho"

Dicho aquello, dio media vuelta y salio por la puerta sin más. Yuzu aguardo un tiempo prudente antes de lanzar un grito en contra de la almohada más cercana.

"¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA!"

Ciertamente, babear no era una escena particularmente bella para ser mostrada a su pareja.

"¡Y el sueño! Joder, Mei, no debiste despertarme"

Después de remontar e intentar recordar cada detalle del excitante sueño, la rubia termino por levantarse de la cama y comenzar a recoger cada envoltura dispersa por el suelo. Lo que menos deseaba era que a su regreso Mei volviera a regañarle.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Yuzu ya se encontraba frente al televisor, riendo ante uno de los tantos programas en emisión. Sólo aparto la vista del aparato cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y Mei entrando con una bolsa de plástico entre las manos.

"¿Fuiste a comprar la cena?"

"No exactamente" Dejó el par de zapatos en la entrada y pronto obtuvo un lugar junto a la rubia.

"¿Eh? No entiendo" Yuzu dio una mirada a la bolsa, buscando algún indicio para calmar su curiosidad.

"Devoraste todos, así que fui por más" Mei se deshizo de la bolsa, dejando al descubierto una caja de pockys. Abrió la envoltura ante la atenta mirada ajena y tomo uno de los palitos de chocolate, observándolo por breves segundos antes de deslizarlo por entre los labios de Yuzu. Sin esperar objeción alguna se apodero del extremo libre, comenzando a comer con pequeñas mordidas, observando en todo momento los ojos verdes llenos de sorpresa. Pero justamente cuando el par de labios estaban a punto de entrar en contacto, ella trozo la galleta, dejando a Yuzu deseosa de más.

"¿Quieres más?" Mei cuestiono con voz calmada, muy diferente al tono con que Yuzu respondió.

"P-Por favor"

La rubia entreabrió sus labios, dando la bienvenida a la golosina. Y nuevamente la menor empezó a devorar con suma paciencia. Yuzu quería ser devorada de esa manera, necesitaba con urgencia sentir aquellos labios. Sin embargo, a un corto, pero largo centímetro, Mei rompió el contacto.

"¿Más?"

Yuzu no espero ni un segundo para asentir fervientemente. Y así una vez más el ritual comenzaba, con excepción de que ahora la rubia también se encargaba de terminar con la distancia que las separaba, únicamente así fue posible que sus labios se fundieran por primera vez en el día. Yuzu sentía los helados dedos que se encargaban de acariciar su mejilla y la lengua caliente que rozaba con sutileza su labio superior. Ella dio entrada al segundo toque, dejando que Mei invadiera completamente su boca, pero no quedo ahí, no después del suplicio que había soportado. Lentamente y de manera cuidadosa logro posicionarse encima de la pelinegra; llegado el momento sus manos no estuvieron conformes con solo acariciar la superficie de la ropa de Mei. Yuzu expulso en un suspiro el nombre ajeno, aventurándose a reconocer la piel de quien se encontraba debajo de ella. De un momento a otro, y rompiendo todo el hechizo cayó sobre el suelo; Mei la había empujado, pero sin duda agradecía aquello, pues, su madre acababa de entrar por la puerta.

"¡Estoy en casa!"

"Bienvenida" Mei respondió con la voz ligeramente ronca.

"Bienvenida, mamá" Yuzu hizo el ademan de estar en busca del control remoto, esperando el tiempo necesario para que el calor sobre su rostro se disipara.

"En un momento estará la cena, chicas" La madre de Yuzu dio un paso hacia la cocina, pero se retracto un segundo después. "Casi lo olvido, compre esto para ambas" Recalco la palabra 'ambas' y dejo un paquete conocido sobre las manos de Mei. "Por favor esperen hasta después de la cena"

"Claro"

Escuchando los pasos hacer eco en la cocina, Yuzu por fin se atrevió a alzar la mirada. Ahí, entre las manos de su hermanastra un paquete de pockys la saludaba. Vio un brillo de diversión cruzar por los ojos amatistas y no pudo evitar sonreír con nerviosismo.

* * *

 **Juro que pensé que jamás iba a terminar esto... llevo escribiendolo desde el día del pocky, y apenas logre terminarlo hoy ; ; soy un fiasco para escribir rápido jaja. En fin, hace muuuuuucho tiempo que no aportaba nada para Citrus, así que me alegro de haber finalizado este one-shot. Quisiera decir que escribiré algo pronto, pero no sé. Aún debo arreglar otro one-shot que publique hace mucho y no me tiene nada conforme. ¡Aunque espero que este haya sido de su agrado! Si tienen un comentario estaré feliz de leerlos, igual acepto propuestas y demás c:**

 **Pd: No se rían del titulo JAJAJAJA. Es un asco, lo sé.**


End file.
